


Raquel Murillo | In this shirt

by AllysonCalleigh



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Itziar Ituño - Freeform, LCDP - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonCalleigh/pseuds/AllysonCalleigh
Summary: A Raquel Murillo tribute.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Raquel Murillo | In this shirt

I saw some people posted fanvids here too so I said why not?  
Enjoy, disfruten.

https://youtu.be/Do0Rf_kbE-4


End file.
